Induction Day
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ and Prentiss' first meeting in the BAU.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

**I don't know if I've published this little drabble before in one of my longer fics, I don't think I have after looking through what I've published. I tend to save loads of unfinished drabbles and forget which ones I've published or not. I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this one, I think I might have wrote it after seeing the episode where Prentiss joins the team and goes off to Guantanamo with Gideon and Reid... **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes began to strain from intently reading the two case files in front of her, the cases seemingly corresponded with each other but were thousands of miles apart and after spending two hours trying to convince two very uncooperative police chief's that their cases matched, the liaison could feel a migraine starting.

A tentative knock at the door made the blonde groan, knowing that if she stopped her work now, it would mean longer time spent in the office. An unfamiliar, pale brunette woman poked her head through the door with a wide nervous grin plastered on her face.

"Agent Jareau?" The darkly suited woman asked hopefully.

JJ nodded briefly as she watched the awkward presumed agent, stopped in front of her desk. "Can I help you, agent...?"

"Prentiss. Erm I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. Agent Hotchner told me to come and see you at nine. Erm I know I'm a little early." Prentiss grimaced as she looked at her watch and seeing she was nearly an hour premature.

JJ frowned slightly, the name not ringing a bell, but as the brunette bit her lower lip uncertain something clicked in the blonde's mind. "You're the new profiler, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Prentiss chuckled nervously and watched the communications coordinator flick through some files.

Finding the induction papers, JJ indicated to the chair and waited for the new girl to take a seat. "I need you to fill out these forms. It's just personal information like address, next of kin and stuff like that, you'll have to take them to HR on level five when they're complete."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The new profiler pursed her lips, seeing the younger woman's stress evident on her face.

"Has Hotch told you about daily procedure?" JJ asked as Prentiss scanned the documents in her hands.

Shrugging, the ambassador's daughter looked towards the liaison blankly. "We didn't really get pass talking to HR for a desk and briefing at ten."

"Okay then," JJ smiled warmly as she leaned back in her chair. "Well, most people call me JJ. I'm the team's communication coordinator. I handle everything from the media and bureaucrats to office management and case selection. As you can see by the state of my office I'm not in here as often as I should be but if you need me and you can't find me, my cell phone is always on. Usually the team gets into the office in the mornings around half eight, most drive in. Will you be driving in?"

Prentiss widened her eyes at the sudden question. "Erm, yes I'll drive in, probably."

JJ smiled again professionally and nodded. "Great, you'll need to get a pass from HR, they'll try and suggest carpooling, just tell them in you're in the BAU and they'll understand."

"Understand?" Prentiss asked in confusion.

"We work very long and random hours compared to the rest of the building. It will either be my-self or the Bureau mainline that calls you in on for a case outside of work hours, depending on how busy I am. Usually we aim to keep normal hours but that usually goes out the window by Monday lunch time. I brief the team, you guys work out a preliminary profile before we leave for the case. I join you guys on the jet which we get from the airbase down the road. Make sure you have an overnight packed with at least a week's worth of clothing at the ready." JJ paused as the brunette raised her eye.

"Wow, the team is usually gone that long?" Prentiss asked slowly.

JJ nodded slowly. "Sometimes it's longer but on average we spend three to four days in the field every other week. This job is a lot of paperwork and phone consults. Once you've settled in, you'll be expected to go on prison interviews or conference meetings. Hotch..."

"Agent Hotchner." Prentiss stated slowly unsure why the blonde's familiarity with the unit chief seemed strange.

JJ tilted her head. "Give him some time and he won't come across so intense. He just needs time to adapt to a new agent. Hotch is a good boss, just be patient."

"How long have you worked here?" Prentiss asked the young female agent.

JJ ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "It's my third year in the BAU."

Prentiss sighed as she looked down at the amount of paperwork. "It's a lot to take in. I've heard so much about the BAU and now I'm here."

JJ smiled thinly. "Enjoy the feeling while it lasts."

"Things are a little tense around here, I gathered?" Prentiss prompted slowly.

JJ pursed her lips. "The departure of our former colleague was a little unexpected however it's a great group of people here and I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Thanks." Prentiss bit her lower lips slightly, her eyes focusing on the phone on the desk as it began to ring.

JJ reached for the phone and sighed. "Jareau... uh-huh... Thanks Pen."

"I should let you get back to work." Prentiss announced as JJ scribbled something onto a file with her Biro.

JJ met the brunette's gaze gratefully. "You'll be starting properly tomorrow so get the lay of the land today if you can. Get on to HR about your desk, you just need to take the elevator to fifth and they'll help you out. If you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks Agent Jareau." Prentiss nodded as she stood.

The blonde's brow furrowed briefly. "JJ."

"Yeah, erm sorry, thanks JJ." Prentiss smiled as the busy woman returned to the work in front of her. Jennifer Jareau was definitely not as scary as half the department had made her out to be.

...

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
